Rogues and Renegades
by RogueFalcon
Summary: A new fighter pilot in Rogue Squadron. Is she help or trouble?
1. prolouge

Prologue

"Nice haul." A twenty-five-year-old girl commented.

"Yeah, Bo. We could've really used your help up there. So it's official, huh? You're joining the Rebels." The speaker, who could've been Bo's twin, was wearing a grim look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Be careful. When are you shipping out?"

"After dark tonight. I have to finish repainting my bird first, and say good-bye before I sign out. Drop me a line by the grape-vine once in a while, eh?"

"Of course. Take care, Bo."

"You too, Luke."

After Luke left, tears began streaming down her face. A turquoise and silver R2 unit beeped sympathetically from her socket on the X-wing. Bo stood and dried her tears. "C'mon, Hotwire, let's get this done."

Hotwire beeped an affirmative and continued running checks on anything that she could reach from the astromech socket, while Bo painted over the flag she had fought under and for, the kills she had earned, and the insignia of her first squadron that she had defended for more than ten years. It took less than two hours of work to effectively erase the evidence of a decade of hard work and sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: I don't ownany of the Rogues or affiliated New Republic personelle, or other original _StarWars_ characters. I do, however, own the Renegades. No funds were exchanged either prior to, during, or after the writing of this fanfic. 


	2. A new cadet

Renegades and Rogues.

Chapter 2

Wedge Antilles was wondering just what Admiral Ackbar had in store for Rogue Squadron this time. Their last mission had them playing pirates and trying to steal a supper star destroyer right from under Zinj's nose.

"Ah, Commander. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, Sir. May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"Certainly. I've noticed that Rogue squadron is still catching up from attrition. Correct?"

"Yes. We are still one pilot short of a full squadron. Why?"

"There is a new class of Academy graduates just out of training. I believe one of them would be a perfect fit for Rogue squadron." The Admiral handed Wedge a disk. "This has her file and Scores on it."

"Thank-you, Sir. But, may I ask why you believe that this cadet would fit into the Rogues?"

"Because, this cadet is from a rebel base behind Imperial lines, or I miss my guess." The Admiral smiled and dismissed him.

* * *

Wedge reviewed the file later with Wes Jansen, his Second-in-Command.

"Good marks, reasonable behavior, perfect marksmanship. Why does the Admiral want her in this squadron?" Wes was seriously perturbed over this order.

"He believes that she has spent time with the rebellion, or a similar installation behind enemy lines recently. It would explain her skill with flying and multiple weapons." Wedge handed Jansen the file.

* * *

**Name:** Beatrice Luxton

**Age:** 25

**Hair:** brown

**Eyes:** green

**Height:** 5'11"

**Weight:** 135 lbs.

**Home Planet:** Teranha

**Rank:** Pilot

**Personal Ship:** T-65 X-wing

**Astromech:** Hot-wire

**Other Skills:** fighter maintenance, hand-to-hand combat (armed and unarmed), multiple languages, disguise, intrusion, proficient flight capabilities in various craft, espionage, sniper duties, communications, and booby traps.

**Notes:** Extreamly protective of her fighter.

* * *

Jansen looked up and said,"When can we get her?" 


	3. Interviews and Revelations

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Please R&R.

* * *

Cadet First Class Beatrice Duke was a sight. A slim, muscular, five-foot ten green-eyed, brown-haired, twenty-five year-old lady, who would have been just as at home in a ballgown as she was in the orange flightsuit she was currently wearing. When she spoke, there was no disernable accent. 

"Flight Officer Duke, please, have a seat. Your training commander gives a glowing report of your piloting skills, but put you on report for insubordination. Please explain this."

Bo appeared to consider her words carefully. "Commander Antilles, General Sabine wanted us to ask permission to breathe. Once, while coming out of a conference on diplomacy, we found a man tampering with on of the X-wings. I stopped him."

"Stopped him, how?"

To answer, she took what appeared to be a long coil of braided leather off of her belt. "With this. A stockwhip. I caught him around the wrist, the General was displeased, and I was put up on report."

"For saving his fighter?"

"No, Sir. For saving MY fighter."

"Very well. Prepare to transfer to Wraith Squadron immediately."

"Yessir." Bo gave a crisp salute.

"Dismissed."

"What do You think, Wes?"

Leutenant Wes Jansen looked thoughtful. "I think that the Admiral was right. She's either from a world the Imperials have terrorized constantly, or an underground rebellion, or a career in piracy, or a combination of all three. When she came in, she did an unobtrusive visual scan. The entire time she was in here, she as on constant alert. When she left, she stood just to the side of the door, out of the line of fire."

"Damn. I hadn't noticed that."

"She also brought her own X-wind to the Squadron. I'd expect she has quite a few modifications on it, some of which will, undoubtablely be illegal. Also, during training, she serviced her own fighter. That says she comes from a small crew she trusted, but she doesn't have that trust with our mechanics. Her R2 unit, Hotwire, has betteranti-tamper gear than some of the governments most sensitive conputers. So does her X-wing for that matter."

"In other words, she isn't going to tell us mucch about her past."

"That's about it. Also, when I was in the Imperial accademy, one of teachers had a picture of his familly, suppossedly killed by the Alliance.Bo is a dead ringer for Commondore Jack Darling's daughter, Stella."

"So, there's a good chance she survived and changed her identity."

"A very good one,Wedge. She got perfect marks in make-up and disguise," Jansen warned.

Wedge just nodded, but, privitely, he wondered just what he was bringing into Wraith Squadron.

* * *

A/N: No more if you don't review. I don't own anything.


End file.
